headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Battlestar Galactica: The Hand of God
}} "The Hand of God" is the twenty-fourth episode of season one of the science fiction television series Battlestar Galactica and the twenty-first and final episode of the series overall (if one counts the three-hour pilot movie as a single episode). The episode was written and directed by Donald P. Bellisario. It first aired on ABC on April 29th, 1979. Synopsis The final episode of Battlestar Galactica before cancellation by ABC-TV in late spring 1979. Sheba, Apollo, Cassiopeia and Starbuck retreat to an ancient navigation dome aboard the battlestar, where they intercept mysterious, fragmented transmissions (recognizable as those from the 1969 Apollo moon landings). As they attempt to enlist Boomer's electronics/communications knowledge with the transmissions, the fleet faces a Cylon basestar. Instead of running, Adama orders a military strike. Both Apollo and Starbuck volunteer to take Baltar's Cylon Raider to the basestar to infiltrate and cripple the ship's systems, to give the Galactica a better chance of victory. Baltar bargains for his freedom in return for tactical data. The Galactica (and Apollo/Starbuck's mission) is successful: the Cylon base ship is destroyed and the fleet departs their galaxy, in search of Earth. Cast Principal Cast Supporting Cast Guest Stars Crew * David J. O'Connell - Producer * Glen A. Larson - Creator; Executive producer; Theme * Gary B. Winter - Associate producer * David G. Phinney - Associate producer * Donald Bellisario - Director; Writer * Jim Carlson - Story editor * Terrence McDonnell - Story editor * Stu Phillips - Music score; theme * Ben Colman - Director of photography * James J. Murakami - Art director * Paul Peters - Art director * Sam Gross - Set decorator * Patti Hayes - Casting * Michael Berman - Film editor * Charles L. King, III - Sound * Harker Wade - Unit production manager * Walt Gilmore - 1st assistant director * Herb Adelman - 2nd assistant director * Dick Wahrman - Sound effects editor * Herbert D. Woods - Music editor * Jean-Pierre Dorleac - Costume designer * Mark Peterson - Costume supervisor * David M. Garber - Special effects consultant * Wayne Smith - Special effects consultant Notes & Trivia * Battlestar Galactica was created by Glen A. Larson and produced by Glen A. Larson Productions. * Final episode of the series. * This episode is production code number 50930. TV Rage.com; Battlestar Galactica, "The Hand of God"; Episode Info. * This episode is included on disc six, side two of the Battlestar Galactica: The Complete Epic Series Cylon case DVD boxset collection. This edition was produced by Universal Studios and released in Region 1 format on February 10th, 2004. The DVD includes deleted scenes from this episode. * Director, writer and supervising producer Donald P. Bellisario is credited as Donald Bellisario in this episode. * Associate producer Gary Winter is credited as Gary B. Winter in this episode. * Sound editor Charlie King is credited as Charles L. King, III in this episode. * This is the the second episode of Battlestar Galactica directed by Donald P. Bellisario. It is his third overall TV episode as a director. This is his eleventh episode as a writer. * There is no actor who appears in this episode who has not also appeared in previous episodes. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Apollo: You know how to fly this thing? * Starbuck: No, I thought you did. .... * Baltar: If they don't succeed, I die, too. .... * Boomer: No, sir, don't fire! It's them! * Commander Adama: How do you know? * Boomer: They're waggling! * Colonel Tigh: Waggling? .... * Commander Adama: You'll be outnumbered two to one but you're used to that... * Starbuck'Better odds than we had at Caprica... * 'Boomer: We lost at Caprica... .... * Commander Adama: Tigh, do you realize that this is the first time since we fled the colonies that we have the advantage, but even if we didn't have the advantage, I'm tired of running! * Colonel Tigh: Adama, so am I. * Commander Adama: Then let's take her on! See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:Battlestar Galactica (1978)/Episodes Category:1979/Episodes Category:April, 1979/Episodes Category:Patti Hayes Category:Patti Hayes/Casting agent Category:James J. Murakami Category:James J. Murakami/Art director Category:Paul Peters Category:Paul Peters/Art director Category:Sam Gross Category:Sam Gross/Set designer Category:Jean-Pierre Dorleac Category:Jean-Pierre Dorleac/Costume designer Category:Harker Wade Category:Harker Wade/Production manager Category:Herb Adelman Category:Herb Adelman/Assistant director Category:Walt Gilmore Category:Walt Gilmore/Assistant director Category:Charlie King Category:Charlie King/Sound engineer Category:Dick Wahrman Category:Dick Wahrman/Sound effects engineer Category:David M. Garber Category:David M. Garber/Special effects artist Category:Wayne Smith Category:Wayne Smith/Special effects artist Category:Mark Peterson Category:Mark Peterson/Costume supervisor Category:Jim Carlson Category:Jim Carlson/Editor Category:Terrence McDonnell Category:Terrence McDonnell/Editor Category:Herbert D. Woods Category:Herbert D. Woods/Music editor Category:Full crew Category:Episodes with crew categories